


Nobody Other

by BreezySpice



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Breath of the Wild, Pre-Breath of the Wild, Romance, Young Love, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreezySpice/pseuds/BreezySpice
Summary: A brief interpretation of Link and Zelda's relationship as lovers before, during and after the Calamity.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	1. The Kissing Game

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic was brainstormed, outlined, and originally began to be written as a three-part oneshot. But, due to personal busyness and motivation to still post this little by little while handling life, I decided to make the three parts into three different chapters.

He always enjoyed watching the sun set over Hyrule field.

As the sun prepared for slumber, inviting the moon to take its guard over Hyrule, Link couldn’t happen but reflect and empathize with the need to look over Hylia’s most precious, just as the moon watched over the world. Link has known many worries in his life, but none as pressing as being the charge of the most important person in in Hyrule.

_Zelda._

There was still discomfort saying her name out loud, even after Zelda insisted herself as their relationship became one of comfort. It took months for Zelda to get used to him, and he, her. He was a part of the Guard before becoming the Hero. He was used to listening to directions, setting aside thoughts and feelings of a personal nature and replacing them with thoughts and feeling of a dutiful nature. When the Princess expressed obvious distaste in his presence, in his assignment of being her own personal knight, he reminded himself that none of her treatment ultimately mattered, not as much as protecting Hyrule does. He knew his role to destroy Calamity Ganon would most likely end in inevitable death. What true harm could the hurtful way the princess treated him do, in the scheme of things?

_Hurtful._

So perhaps there was some pain in the way she treated him. Perhaps he did wish it to be so. After all, it would alleviate their working relationship.

But it all changed when he saved her from the Yiga. The coldness, harshness dissipated, and was replaced with gratitude, concern, and even…curiosity, to know about him, his life. Link realized that soon enough, he had disclosed to Zelda more than he has disclosed to many other people in his life. Link didn’t quite understand how they could have possibly gotten so close after being so far from interest in the beginning.

_Perhaps too close._

Link sighed at this self-conscious, dangerous thought and leaned against the cool feel of the outside stone wall of the castle. It was his evening off, away from the Princess, given time to go home and rest before the next adventure of accompanying Zelda to Mt. Lanayru. But he has yet to leave the castle grounds, deep in thought and wondering what was next. Not only for Hyrule, or for the Princess’s ability…but for them. Him and Zelda.

_Perhaps too close._

Link ruminates on how the intimate conversations about interest, hobbies and him…escalated to something more. Escalated into their little secret. A secret so sweet, so dangerous, so not becoming of him, a man of almost 18 years of age who was so sworn to duty. He never thought it could happen to him in this context, never thought it would, never thought it should…. until it did.

_It_ being the stolen, sneaky kisses between him and the Princess.

_Zelda._

It began in a more secluded area of Irchin Plain, the princess wanting to explore more if there could possibly be more silent princess flowers blooming. When making her request to go to Link, she gave a smirk, promising not to attempt to feed him a frog again. Link smiled sheepishly in response before nodding, “of course, Princess.”

“Zelda, remember? Please call me Zelda. I am beginning to see you as…” Zelda paused, a small blush apparent. “As a, um…friend, rather than my knight, you know.”

Link nodded but was unsure of what to say, as after all, he IS her knight and that would not change until after the Calamity ended. But he preferred to see her happy, so he did not argue. After all, who said that a princess and her knight could not be friends? It was bound to happen, given everything they would be expected to go through together.

Link rationalized this feeling of contentment in being called a friend during their time on the plain, where Zelda made jokes with him and sharing random musings about palace life, to the point where he was laughing along with her. She asked for him to share a joke of his own, and he did. She laughed, and he noticed even more how beautiful she was. He always thought her to be beautiful, one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen, in fact. But the difference between her smiling and laughing and her frowns and scowls was so distinct, so intoxicating. He loved seeing her smile, and through his somewhat stoic nature, he felt himself slightly blush.

Soon enough they were laying in the field, side by side, watching the clouds. There was silence, there was peace, and despite himself Link relaxed even more and begin to fall asleep when Zelda interrupted him, asking if he has ever been in a relationship, ever been kissed. Link’s heart pounded fast, mouth seeming to become dry, and he thought it would be better to pretend to be asleep than acknowledge he heard her. But he couldn’t do that to her, asking a question so vulnerable. What was it like to ask that? Why did she ask?

“I have kissed before.” Link responded quietly.

Zelda nodded, seeming unsurprised. She verbalized her lack of surprise as well. She asked him more questions on what it was like, how long ago, if it was something special. Link was caught between wanting to respond, and remembering his duty to probably need to cut this conversation off, create appropriate boundaries.

But he does not do the latter. He answers the questions, feeling queasy inside, feeling excitement. The excitement felt, no matter how strong you think you are, at doing something risky. He feels the energy of the princess, energy of genuine curiosity mixed with a search of hope, and she sits up from her spot and looks down at Link curiously, and asks the inevitable, if he would kiss her, just to know how it _feels._

That day on the plain, Link obliged. He kissed her gentle, soft lips, lasting quite a few seconds so she can truly feel what it’s like. They were laying down, protected by the tall grass, and Link had to remember to control himself, to control where his hands should go vs where they want to go. After the kiss was finished, Zelda opened her eyes, the green irises seeming to sparkle.

“Thank you, Link.”

Something in her gratitude awakened _something_ between them, _something_ inside of him. Zelda promised to not tell, and Link assumed it would not, could not, should not happen again. He thought it was the last time, a deeply personal memory he could remember and replay, but only once in a while, as he didn’t want to be inappropriate.

Alas, it would not the last time, and the one memory would grow to turn into several.

The kisses became almost like a game, a tradition of some sort in their fairly new friendship...relationship.... _whatever they were._ It kept Zelda looking forward to her travels, whether to the Temple of Time or the ancient springs. It created more excuses to be outside and hide, away from the world, in between trees, behind certain walls. The kisses became longer, deeper. Their hands explored each other’s waist, back and arms as they kissed. Gentle moans were emitted from the princess as they kissed, met with soft gasps for Link. Soon they would not be just simply sitting or standing in their secret spots, but Zelda would sit on his lap, begging to be as close to his body as she could, to feel if this was as real as the upcoming threat that she could seem to do nothing about. She was aroused, she was certain of it, as was he, but he knew not to take it too far....though that’s what he said before all this began. He was on very thin ice, and it was exhilarating. Link began to fear he was intoxicated with adoration for this princess, something irresistible, something _goddess_ in her. He could not say no to the will of the goddess, after all. That's what he tried to tell himself when he forgot, no, _ignored_ their individual honor. The princess wanted more and more, and he knew he did too. But there were limits. The princess was young, sixteen, to turn seventeen tomorrow. What did she make of these secret, stolen secrets between them? It would be better to know her heart. 

After one make out session, one that occurred after the King humiliated Zelda in front of him, the first one that took place in her chamber, a place where he knew he _should not be_ , Zelda whispered in his ear, “This keeps me looking forward to another day.”

Her confession caused him to place his forehead against hers and caress her hair. He knew that he must have loved her. Love indeed, or perhaps something close to what love was supposed to be. Link could admit that he was not fully confident on what exactly love was. But he did know that he loved the way this game was played. And it was a dangerous game indeed.

How could he ever hope to honorably win?

The road to Mt. Lanayru is long, but she has been looking forward to long trips as of late. Longer trips mean more time with her appointed knight, the man she loved.

Love. She knew, just knew, that is what It had to be.

The logical part of her challenged how she could know that she was in love. Was it something she can test, prove? Was it something she had confidence in? Her feelings told her one thing, but what actions can back It up? What is she assuming love is?

She thinks about her father’s previous scolding from a fortnight ago. She thinks about her failures, her shortcomings, how her duty has not been completed and how the fate of Hyrule was up to her being able to manifest this power that, despite history and legends, is something unfamiliar to her in life application.

She knew that her insecurities are known and understood, to an extent, by Link. He has a huge duty and has doubts of his survival, even if she did harness the power. _It’s just what happens_ , he told her. _We either die or disappear in the fights, according to the legends. I don’t expect much else to be different for me._

They stopped at an inn in Hateno Village, resting before the pilgrimage to Lanayru the next day. Link has his own room and initially convinced Zelda that he should not enter, that they need to be discreet and that she should focus on her prayers and that nobody can know, and _that_ is why he won’t enter her room. But when Zelda laid down on her soft bed, instead of guaranteed rest, she repeats Link’s words in her mind. _It’s just what happens. We either die or disappear after the fights. Zelda feels distress, despair, and it is greater than not harnessing the power to save Hyrule. She feels despair at the possibility that she cannot save Link._

__

I _do not want him to die. He can’t die. I love him. I must love him. This has to be it._

She ruminated so much on Link’s presence, his eyes, his touch, his lips, that she was still restless past midnight and knew sleep would not come to her unless she told him.

_I love him._

She knew that when she opened up her door, he would be there, keeping guard. He was never going to sleep, to stay in his room. Sure enough, he turned around to look at her, a look of concern in his eyes.

“I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t sleep.”

Link looks weary, understanding her request but wanting to be cautious. He sighs and looks around to make sure there is no possibility that one might see him enter the room. He closes the door behind him, locks it, and looks over to the Princess.

  
“It’s late, Princess, you should- “

“Zelda.” She breathes out, trembling, overwhelmed. “My name is Zelda.” She held her hands together, feeling ever so unsure of herself. “And I love you, Link.”

She holds her breath and tries to fight back tears as she tries to interpret his often-emotionless face. But his face does not lack emotion. In fact, it seems that he is overwhelmed with a myriad of feelings as well. She just didn’t know what those feelings were.

“I understand if you don’t feel the same way. I understand the…conflict this may put us in, when it comes to our duty. Or why it may seem that way. But when I truly think about it, there is no conflict in being in love with you. It is more of a motivator. A hope. A hope that something could come…come out of this…”

“Zelda.” He finally says her name and takes careful steps towards her, taking her hands into his. His voice sounded heavy. He squeezed her hand before running his thumbs up and down her palms.

“Link.” She replied back. “I don’t know…I’m sorry if it is bad to feel this way. But how could it be? I get it sounds mad. We haven’t known each other long. But when I kiss you, I feel something. I don’t know, some sort of magic, some sort or joy…one that has not been known to me for a long time. I don’t know if I can control it. I don’t want you to just think of me as a young girl infatuated over a silly crush.”

Link realizes she must have been thinking about this for a long time. He has thought about it often since the secrets began.

But.

“What…what could come out of this, Zelda?” Link asks, looking deeply into her eyes. “If…if I did love you as well”

Zelda is silent, unsure. She hasn’t thought about that, only just thinking about him.

“I am your appointed knight. The famed Hero. The one who is supposed to give his all delivering the final blow to our ultimate enemy. I am not supposed to be in love with you.” He sighed. “But if I am…what does that mean for us? Out future? Could we be what we want to be with all of Hyrule looking at us?”

Zelda felt a pang of sadness. “I don’t want to care what Hyrule thinks anymore. Their thoughts plague me every day.”

“You are the princess.” Link responds. “That will never change. How could I love you the way you deserve to be love?”

“Perhaps you already don’t.” Zelda drops her hands and places them behind her back. “Perhaps it is difficult to love me. I get it. I am a princess unable to properly do her duty. It is understandable that our former…actions, may not mean anything. May have been inappropriate.”

“Inappropriate, yes.” Link responds. “But not unwanted.”

“What do you want?” Zelda finally asks Link. “What do you do with this confession of mine?”

Link pauses, wanting time to think and wanting to be ever so careful with her words. The princess is retreating, and he feels saddened at this, perhaps desperate and pleading himself. He doesn’t want to hurt and only wants to give his all but is fearful of the cost.

“I haven’t been allowed to want the things you do. To want you.” Link finally responds. “This was not part of what was expected of me. This was not to happen. I knew we were close in age; I knew you to be beautiful. But usually, I am strong. Duty always comes first. I haven’t been allowed to want you. But I do.” Link takes another step forward. “I want you. I want to keep kissing you. I want to keep holding you. I want you in my life…. perhaps always.” Link touches her cheek so she can look up at him, her eyes watery, tears expected to fall over at any time. “But I am afraid I can't guarantee that I can have you. Especially with everything at stake. I may not even survive. I need to make sure I protect you, even from my desires.”

Zelda’s tears now spill over, lips trembling. “You won’t die. You can’t. I want you too, and it should be okay to want you, I shouldn’t feel bad for it and I won’t. I love you. Is that what you mean by wanting me.”

“Yes, it is. But it’s…it’s a lot to say. I don’t want to break your heart if this cannot be. I am regretful that I have…distracted you.”

“You didn’t distract me. As I said, our kisses…they keep me looking forward to another day. I wish we didn’t have this damn duty!” Zelda suddenly sobbed, burying her face into Link’s shoulder. “it’s not fair! The goddess won’t speak…Hylia won’t speak to me….and I can’t bear it! I can’t bear losing it all and losing you!”

Link gives her time as she cried, holding her into a tight embrace. When she finally looks up at him, she looks ever so desperate. And ever so radiant.

“I would like you to kiss me…again, now. If that’s okay.”

Link is unsure at first, seeing Zelda in such a vulnerable state, but when her mouth is on his, there is no protest, only peace.

The kiss becomes more intense, and neither Link nor Zelda knows for sure who lead it to be that way. Soon enough, they are on her bed, and she is under him, moaning in his mouth and grinding her hips against his. _We should stop, now, I can’t do this_ Link screams inside. _You will be put to death for sure. It's not right. It's not right._ But he is overcome with such desire, feeling himself harden and think thoughts of nothing but becoming one with her, that he can’t just _stop_ her. Perhaps he doesn’t truly want to stop her.

“Link.” She pulls away and looks up. “Link, I want to.”

“Want to?

“I want to…do it.”

Link wishes to be disillusioned to what she was speaking of, to avoid further conflict, to avoid getting into a further mess. He couldn’t, wouldn’t dare.

“Do what?”

“Link.” She reddens, sitting up slightly. “I want to know what it’s like with someone I…care about. Someone I love. If Calamity comes and destroys us all...”

“What do you mean, Zelda?”

“You know what I mean.” She is clearly embarrassed, and Link wishes he was brave enough to be more direct that he DID know what she was talking about. He wishes he was brave enough not to avoid. "I want to have sex. I want to try it. Before…just in case of Calamity…. with you.”

Link’s breathing became heavier and he heard his own heartbeat and felt himself becoming harder at the thought of Zelda allowing him to be so close, intimate and personal with her in such a sensational, erotic and loving way. To be inside of her would create a bond that he was almost certain they could not afford to have now. Not when the Princess was in despair.

Zelda is scared, Link knows. She is distressed. She has worked hard and feels so overwhelmed.

_You can be inside her and relieve her tension, relieve your tension as well_ a part of him said. _You can make her feel so, so good in a world that is so, so cruel._ But another part of him, the strong part of him, used better judgement. He was not weak after all. He will protect her. That is his number once priority. His purpose. 

“Princess…. Zelda…. this is something I cannot do. You are…we all are…vulnerable. And I am your sworn protector. This is not how you want to try sex. You deserve more than this.”

Zelda shakes her head “No, I want you, no more than that. I don’t care that you’re my knight. Nobody will ever know.”

“I will know, and you will know and with everything going on, that is enough people. We are enough. If it were any other circumstance, Zelda, I would…” He is unsure if he should tell her this. But he dug himself too deep. “I would…make love to you the way you deserve to experience. I would ask for your hand in marriage. I would have you in the same way you would like to have me. But…”

“But that is not our realty.” Zelda finished for him.

“No, It’s not.” Link replied. “It’s not our reality.”

Zelda closed her eyes and nodded. “I see.”

Link wasn’t sure what to say to this, but he felt disappointment and sadness, mirroring exactly what Zelda felt as well. He nodded and pulled to into a hug again.

“If we…survived all this. If it were all to work out…” Zelda pondered out lout. “Could we…could we perhaps consider a future together then? A marriage, or…”

Link smiled at her question. Truthfully, he could not think of a position in which the king would allow her to marry her knight. He did not come from nobility, though his father was a knight as well. What would the people say, think? How would they feel? All of Link’s thoughts were for the Princess’s consideration, not his. But he knew for certain that he would love her and protect her even more fiercely if he ever became her King. 

“Perhaps.” Link responded finally. Zelda knew there was no point to take the conversation further and she knew she had to sit with this hard truth. Perhaps she could pray to Hylia about it tomorrow, if she would care to hear her.

He stayed with her in the room that night, and they shared a bed, though Link admittedly felt hypocritical for doing this after their conversation about this most likely not lasting long at all. He embraced her from behind, stroking her hair, and Zelda offered herself the fantasy of her girlish dream of being his wife. She fantasized not being a princess, but a commoner, someone not obligated royal duty, to pressure that cannot be solved. She dreamed of being someone _free._ He kissed the back of her neck before he eventually dozed off. She loved the way he kissed her.

She loved the way that, even with the fear of the unknown, the dread, the hurt, the disappointment, he kept her looking forward to another day.


	2. Waking Thoughts

“May I ask…do you really remember me?”

_Zelda, sweet Zelda. You’re here._ The girl from his memories. The Princess he just knew he _had_ to save.

All of his waking thoughts has been about _her_.

Impa had tasked him to find memories, to help with some understanding of the past, of who he is, his importance…and also, to have some understanding of _her_.

Little by little, in his quest to defeat the Calamity and save Zelda, he began to find understanding of her. He learned about his status as the Hero. His friends, the champions…Zelda’s initial disdain for him. He was so quiet in those memories, so unlike himself now. Link openly conversed with others during his travel, engaging in stories, taking in anything he could to know the world around him, to understand the effects of the Calamity.

Link notices much about Zelda in his memories. She is beautiful. She is curious. She is pressured, and unsure of herself. Yet she is determined. As more and more memories returned, he realized they had become closer at some point. Late at night, before sleeping, Link wonders how close they would have been. 

What were they? Something in his heart felt like they were something _more_ than just Hero and Princess. 

He desperately wish he knew. Frustration would come with this desperation, but he reminded himself that it is likely he will learn, in time. 

The more Link traveled, the more questions he had, and the more interactions he has as well. He noticed within many of his interactions, especially from women, they found him to be handsome, alluring. There would be much blushing, giggling, and even direct hitting on him. Link supposed that he was comely, but did not think much else of his looks, though with how often this experience was becoming, he was beginning to wonder if he should care more.

Many of the women have been kind, but thoughts of Zelda still drifted in his mind at night, when his natural urges came forth, reminding him of how he truly was a young man. Link supposed he was maybe in his late teens before Calamity hit, and it’s been a hundred years since then. His body has remained the same.

He remembers, in his memories, his duty, his role to protect Hyrule, to protect Hylia’s princess with such care. A sense of duty never left Link, that he was certain of, though he woke up with a specific duty to _her._

So on the first night he decides to touch himself, to release this built-up ache, he tries desperately hard not to think of Zelda, his former charge. He tries to make his first experience of masturbation since waking up more manual, just another achievement to fulfill to accomplish a natural need. The most he is able to do is not think of her face, for her voice stayed in his mind, playing over the possibility of what she would sound like when pleasured by him. When his release finally came, he felt himself have a sense of shame. This was the Princess, the person he was supposed to be helping, not a simple object of fantasy.

But it felt so good to imagine _her._

He vowed to not think of her again, but Link found that when it came to vows that he made to himself _from_ himself, he was destined to fail and slip up. Her voice stayed with him during his alone time, but soon enough images from his memory joined in the alone time as well; her green eyes and blonde hair, her grin, her _body_. Link self-touch came to be daily, and he found no desire to stop.

_Until_ one day, when he reclaimed a memory of him comforting the Princess after all had fallen, he was reminded again of how vulnerable the Princess had been. If and when he sees her again, will it be the same? Would she still be as vulnerable? Thinking of her wasn’t right, it didn’t feel so.

Link decided then to replace fantasies of her with journaling to her instead. He wrote the journal as if he was writing to her, so that she would feel more real. He told her of the things difficult in his journey, his disappointment in lacking memories, not understanding. He tells her how beautiful she is and how much of a help her guidance is and assures her that Ganon will be defeated. Link found this to be more acceptable, and the more his writing increased, the less he thought of her in that way.

When he discovered the memory of her saving him, his admiration increased, and he knew that he now had a deep affection for her like no other. His last memory before he woke up was her saving him. She was the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes, seemingly fated to death. But this girl, no, _woman,_ saved him. He owes her his life. He owes her anything she would ask of him.

When he approached the castle, on his way to defeat Ganon, he found her room. He found her own personal diary. Her own thoughts of him there, from discomfort to gratitude, from inconvenience to a close friend and confidant. And when Link turned the page and read the next words, his heart dropped, unable to hold in the gasp that escaped him.

They had kissed.

He turned the next page, and the page after that, to find the same information. They would apparently find places to kiss and experience some touch of the body. Zelda’s writing seemed to be one of excitement. She looked forward to being with him, wanted him around her. She enjoyed the feel of his lips and his tongue. Link blushed at this and felt confused. He did this? This wasn’t just the fantasy of the princess? Surely, he wouldn’t have done something like this. The stoic boy in his memories, quiet, duty bound, a man desiring to stay silent, to not bear is burdens on others. He _wouldn’t._

But he apparently did. And according to Zelda’s writing, he enjoyed it too.

He knew he must have.

And on the last page of her journal, he saw the grandest revelation of all.

_I love him,_ she had written down. _I am in love with my appointed knight, the Hero. Has this happened in the past? Was there ever a time where they would be, could be together? If we defeat Calamity Ganon…I do not wish for him to go. Am I selfish?_

“No.” Link answered out loud to the page. “You weren’t selfish.”

And it all seemed to hit him at once, this revelation, what that deep affection he felt for her was. He loved her. He was certain that he must have loved. The woman who saved him, guided him into waking up. Her beauty, her tragic losses… _their_ tragic losses….the woman whom he wanted to save from the Calamity. He was not certain if she was like how the others had been, a ghost or spirit of some sort, but he _hoped_ not, hoped that he would see her again just as he is now, a century later…alive.

I love her too, Link thought as he clenched his fist, then reopened them, feeling the tension in his hands release. There had been nobody other than her who he loved like this.

Link at times was unsure if there had been or could be someone else. He knew from his interactions with the Zora that Mipha had loved him, that he was expected to be her intended. He knew Mipha was lovely and dear to him. He knew Paya had a crush on him, and he did find her to be beautiful and interesting. But the feelings for Zelda grew to be constant. She was all those things and much _more_ to him.

Her diary confirmed things, changed him. He felt more determined. Whether she was truly still alive or not, she needed released from the Calamity. And this time, he would be ready.

“I’m coming, Zelda.”

____________________________________________________________________________________

“May I ask…do you really remember me?”

She was alive. She was here with Link, a century later. She did not age, still appearing to be the seventeen-year-old she was before it all began. Link walked closer to her, and with each step he realized that her eyes were even greener and brighter in person. They were lovely, as was she. Beautiful and smiling, despite having gone through a trying battle with Ganon one hundred years in the making.

She loved him, that was clear in her eyes.

Link stopped when he was a foot in front her. He hesitated, wanting to be so very careful with her. What could he say? How could he express everything that he felt for her, everything he learned?

After more silence, Link looked her directly in the eyes.

“Do I remember you?” He gently placed a hand on her cheek. “All I do is think about you.”

Zelda smiled warmly and learned into his touch on her cheek, before Link could not take it anymore and wrapped her up into a warm embrace in his arms.


	3. Nobody Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The longest (and last) chapter.

The horseback ride to Hateno was more silent than expected, but Link understood.

The princess had seen the destruction of Castle Town and the front of the castle itself. She decided not to answer, sensing any presence there that may have been waiting for her to be gone. Link sensed it as well, and he and the princess gave each other a look of complete understanding, without any words needed, before walking away and boarding on Link’s horse.

He understood the silence as the castle disappeared behind them, the sun setting, while the horse galloped away, heading to his home in Hateno. The princess was tired. The princess was overwhelmed in a way where she needed to process her newfound freedom. Everything was so different, but ruins from a century ago do not just disappear, and if anything reminds Zelda that the destruction of Hyrule was a long time ago, but not _that_ long ago. Link wondered if she knew that Impa, Purah and Robbie were still alive, a reminder that everything she loved long ago was _real_.

Then again, Link was a reminder of this to her as well.

“So this is the new Hyrule.” Zelda finally says as they pass Dueling Peaks stable. “A lot is truly gone.”

Link nods, though Zelda cannot see, as she is sitting in front of him. She is leaning back into him, and one of his hands is holding a rein while the other has a hand wrapped around her waist protectively.

  
“How are you feeling, Zelda?” Link asks gently. “Do we need to rest here tonight? We have a little bit of ways until we reach Hateno. We could make it there in a few hours, but I think you’ll be very tired.”

“I already am.” Zelda responds. “So very tired. Can we keep riding? Is it safe to do so?”

“With Calamity gone, I’m not sure how many more monsters we may face…we haven’t encountered any this far. There’s always a risk of monsters and Yiga, I suppose. But, it’s nothing I can’t handle, princess.”

Zelda sat up. “Oh, Link. I apologize for my selfishness. You must also be tired. You just fought our greatest enemy and saved Hyrule! Perhaps we _should_ rest here, I hate for you to have to protect me when we just-“

“Threat or no threat, I will always be here to protect you.” Link interjected. “Please, princess. If you wish for us to go straight to my home in Hateno, I will make it so."

Zelda stopped to think before yawning and looking back at Link with a guilty look in her eyes. "I truthfully am tired, so tired. But I also want more privacy. I want a bath. I just want to be, to remember what it's like to be in _this_ way, as a girl who is living and breathing and eating and....sleeping." Zelda said the last part in a voice ever so fatigued and failed to suppress another yawn. "I'm sorry, Link."

Link smiled at her. "Please do not apologize. I will try to get us there sooner than later. Please, rest."

The rest of the trip to Hateno was silent, save the sounds of the night insects and the occasional traveler. No enemies were met on the way, for which Link was grateful. Zelda had long fallen asleep by the time they arrived to Hateno, in the very early hours where the moon and stars were out and shining. The moon shone ever bright, and Link thanked the Goddess that no blood color was reflected on it. After crossing the small bridge, they were finally in front of his house.

"We're here." Link whispers gently in her ear. She does not stir, and Link tried to wake her again. This time, her eyes slowly flutter open at the sound of his soft voice. 

"This is...this is your home?" Zelda rubs her eyes. "This is so wonderful, I know I love it already."

"Let's get you inside so you can finish sleeping."

"I would like a bath first."

Link raised his eyebrows. "It's super late, princess, maybe it can wait until..."

"i would prefer to go to sleep...clean."

Link helps Zelda off the horse and reluctantly showed her his bathing room in the back of the home. Link realized the princess did not have extra clothes on her, and he gave her one of his tunics to wear, along with a pair of tights. "We can go clothes shopping for you in town, I have plenty of rupees." Link reassured her. Zelda only nodded lazily and smiled. 

During her bath, Zelda felt like she was being renewed. Fighting off the Calamity for a century, the trauma she carried for all that happened before...when the first left her body, the harshness of the whole ordeal seemed to leave her body, too. She further didn't quite know her sleeping arrangements, and wanted to smell good before bed in case she slept near Link. 

_Sleeping near Link,_ she repeated to herself, scoldingly. _How could i be thinking of something like this? The fact that your mind going to strange places really has not left you all this time, hasn't it?_

Zelda finished her bath, knowing that although she would prefer to sleep in the warm water, Link was also so exhausted and was selflessly waiting up for her to make sure she is taken care of. She dressed herself in Link's spare clothes and sure enough, outside Link was sitting in the grass, waiting for her to come out. He showed her inside his home, and Zelda continued her compliments as they walked up the stairs to his bed.

"The bed is yours.' Link states. "Please, take it."

"And where will you sleep?"

"I have my ways," Link replies. "Please sleep."

Zelda feels too exhausted to further debate and lays on the bed. Before drifitng off into a deep sleep, she looks up to Link.

"You are welcome to join me, Hero of Hyrule. Please don't feel as if you can't"

Link could not the blush he felt on his face and up the tip of his ears; however, it was dark, and Zelda fell asleep almost immediately after stating consenting his presence on the bed with her, so she could not see his affect, for which he was grateful.

He chose to sleep on the floor instead.

___________________________________________

Zelda slept for days.

Link was unsure if he should be concerned, as he empathized with how tired she must have felt after a century of restlessness; was a few days of sleeping really such a concern? But of course, her safety was his number once one priority, and he would peak to make sure her she was breathing, and pressing his hand softly against her forehead to make sure there was no fever or other sign of ailment.

After two days, Link decided to keep himself busy, whether that was restocking on food from the village, checking for dust and any other blemish in the home, wanting it to be as clean as possible. Link thought to travel with the slate in order to visit Impa and let her know of the princess's safety, but decided to write a letter instead; he did not want to be far from Zelda in case she woke up at any moment. He was her protector, he reminded himself. 

In the early morning of the third day, Link woke up from the floor next to the bed to Zelda groaning in a fearful tone; creaking sounds from the bed indicated that she must have been moving around a great deal. Link stood up and sat on the bed, watching the Princess's face contort in her dream. "No..." she panted. "No, Father...I'm sorry..."

"Princess?" Link whispered firmly. "Princess Zelda, are you alright?"

Zelda did not respond, still panting heavily and head moving around on the pillow, repeatedly murmuring "No, no, no...please Father."

Link frowned and began to softly shake Zelda. "Wake up, Zelda, you're having a bad dream..."

Zelda did not respond, but did shriek, "Link, not you too! Please don't take him from me as well!", followed by a wail. Link tried to shake her again, and noticed that she was sweating. 

Link did not know what else to do; he knew nightmares would happen, and that the Princess has gone through a great ordeal. He was acquainted with nightmares as well, and felt a pang of sorrow at the burden Zelda felt in her sleep.

"I'm here, Zelda. It's Link, and I am here. Nobody is going to take me away from you."

Link thought to himself what he would like if he felt scared, even in a dream. He hesitated, knowing that he is not her and that he should not assume, and it would be inappropriate, and that maybe it wasn't the best decision....but he followed through with unknightly instinct and laid next to her, wrapping her in his arms and holding her to him. 

"All is well." That was all Link could think to say. Nuances that existed when it came to the truthfulness to that statement was a burden to figure out for another day....right now, this is what needed to be said, what needed to _feel_ true. 

Soon Zelda's restlessness ceased, and her breathing became less labored and more calmed and timely. 

By the end of the third day, Link decided that if Zelda did not wake up by the next day, he would go up the hill to seek Purah and inquire if this was a...normal occurrence, to sleep as long as she did. Link shortly cursed himself for thinking of using normal, as nothing was normal about fighting an emery for one hundred years and living to tell the tell. Just like nothing was normal about waking up from a resurrection shrine after a hundred years. Link did not understand much about the Goddess, in all truth, but he did deeply believe she existed and that she must have some favor over Link and Zelda. He hoped that favor further prevented there being something seriously wrong with Zelda at this moment. After all, Hylia's blood was present in her very veins.

And Hylia herself must have heard him, for on the morning of the fourth day, Zelda finally opened her eyes. Link was sleeping on the floor again when it happened, but the sound of movement on the bed woke him up immediately, and his eyes opened to see green irises staring back at him. He shot up immediately, overtaken with emotion.

"You're awake! Thank Hylia. What can I get you? You must be hungry. I was worried about you, I know you had a nightmare...please, anything i can do..." It was almost like Link could not stop talking, opposite of how he usually was- he knew it was nervousness and excitement doing the speaking for him, and he even shocked himself in how desperate he sounded to serve her. 

Zelda gave a slight smile, and Link could not help but think how sad the smile looked. 

"I'm sorry Princess, I did not mean to alarm you. I am not sure what came over me just now. I only meant to say that if there is anything I can get for you, like food or..."

Zelda nodded. "Food sounds wonderful. I remember how you could cook so long ago. A couple times you cooked for us on our travels. 

Link nods, wishing he had memory of this himself but knowing it must be true because his cooking skills came to him naturally when he resurrected, "As you wish."

As Link walked away, still pondering if he said something wrong, Zelda said quietly, "You did not sleep with me."

Link froze in his tracks but did not look back at her. "No, Princess. I did not."

"I said you could. If you wanted to." Zelda's voice sounded disappointed. "I'm sure it's better than your floor. I wouldn't like to add a burden to you."

"There's no burden." Link responded. "I just didn't think it was... proper. " Link still did not turn around, not wanting to see her reaction to his words that he already had a hard time articulating. "Though you had a nightmare the other day, and I lay in bed with you then."

"Hmm." Zelda responded. "That's fair. Thank you for doing that. And I'm sorry if i gave you permission for something you found to be...improper."

Link cleared his throat. "No apologies are needed from you. I am still figuring all of this out...what did it and does it mean to be the Hero, the Knight, the Protector of you-"

"No need to explain, Link." Link heard Zelda walk over to him and place a hand on his shoulder. He did turn around at this, staring into her beautiful face."You and I are both figuring out what a lot of things means to us now. I will not press the issue further." She smiled brightly then. "Now, let's see what you'll be making! How i look forward to finally having another meal!"

______________________________

Zelda beamed at how a few of the new clothes looked on her. Zelda always preferred pants, and when she saw how fitting to her shape the traveling pants looked like on her, she thanked the Goddess for the existence of clothes that were both stylish and comfortable in this century.

Zelda thanked Link for purchasing the clothes for her and did not argue back with him when he insisted that she not even think about paying him back. Zelda rolled her eyes but then smiled. She was infatuated with him just as she was before, and figuring out their current dynamic made Zelda prone to be anxious at the fact that things weren't how they used to be, that he didn't realize the full extend of the nature of their previous relationship as lovers a century ago. She tried not to see things as a rejection and tried putting herself in his shoes, which helped some when it came to not making it personal. But the longing for him remained ever so present, and she felt hopeless that it would never go away.

Link was still protective, but also noticeably more laid back, and did seem more comfortable touching her. It seemed that he had something that he wanted to say to her, something he knew, but Zelda could not know for sure unless he told her. One night for dinner, after Purah came over and gushed over the impossibility and excitement of it all (it being Zelda's survival), Zelda caught Link staring at her several times. Zelda knew it was no use to read into what his stares meant, but she could not help but ruminate on the possibility of what could be on his mind.

They both agreed to visit Impa at Kakariko village the next day, as it was thought that two people were not able to use the slate for travel and nobody wanted to risk any harm (though Purah was doing research to see how accurate this is). Zelda had difficulty sleeping that night, thinking about what Impa looked like now, if she made herself young like Purah did. But then the remainder of her thoughts were focused on her Hero. How he saved her, cared so deeply for her, wanted what is best for her and brought her to his home, how he still pledged devotion after working this hard. How handsome he was, how she still loved him dearly and how she missed how much his kisses and exploratory touches felt. _I had asked him to have sex with me, before it all happened_ , Zelda thought, feeing slightly embarrassed. _I wonder if he remembers this._ Zelda felt embarrassed at the memory suddenly, pulling the covers up to shield her face despite Link sleeping on the ground.

"Is something wrong, Princess?" 

Zelda's heart skipped a beat, not realizing Link was still awake. It was so late, or depending on how one would see it, so early. They both should have been sleeping, considering their planned trip. 

"I have much on my mind." Zelda finally responded. "So many things, and it's hard to just focus on one."

"What burdens you at this moment?" Link inquired, still laying on the ground. Zelda also remained laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. 

"I, um...it's hard to explain."

"How hard?"

"Hard enough to lose sleep over, I guess."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Zelda hummed in thought. It would be beneficial to get it all out in the moment, to know where they stand so Zelda wouldn't ruminate so much on it anymore.

"It's just, well...how much do you remember about us, Link? Truly?"

Link was silent for a moment. Zelda grew uncomfortable in the silence.

"It's okay if you don't remember much-"

"I remember being your knight. It was not easy at first. You didn't like me, and I felt disappointed at this. Confused. I believe I must have wondered, what did I do wrong?"

"Yes Link, that makes sense if you'd felt that way. I was horrible towards you in the beginning." Zelda sighed. "I...my insecurities of not being able to awaken the power got the best of me."

"The memories reminded me of that as well." Link responded. "I understand. There are...pleasant memories of us that I now have as well."

Zelda paused. Maybe he does know of their...intimacy that was shared. Perhaps that why he was distant? What did he _really_ think?

"May I ask...what are the pleasant memories?"

"You jokingly wanting me to eat a frog. You taking care of my wounds after a battle defeating bokoblins and such. Thanking me for teaching you how to have a closeness with your horse, and opening to me more about your thoughts. And I don't think this memory is fully pleasant, but...you saved me. You saved me, Zelda, and I saw what you did in your moment of desperation to save me, in your motivation to care for me so strongly."

Zelda's heart raced. Link usually had a quiet bur firm voice, though now, vulnerability and an emotional gratitude laced his voice.

"I also was provided a memory of you returning the Master sword to the Great Deku Tree. You wanted him to tell me something. But he suggested that it was left for you to tell me youself. I have wondered then, and still wonder even now, especially since we've been reunited...what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Zelda's poor heart continued to race and she had to remind herself to take deep breaths. She remembers Mipha having a similar reaction around Link sometimes, and even her herself back when they were first beginning to show their affections to each other. She felt like she could cry, how much she wanted to burst. 

Link was patient, waiting for an answer in silence. Zelda felt uncomfortable in this silence, as she now owed him an answer.

"Link..." She finally said out loud, her voice wavering, "Do you really not know?"

Now it was Link's chance to respond, and Zelda felt herself grow impatient in his silence. _He is not exactly the same Link as before_ , she reminded herself. _He may not return your affections. What you had may be forever lost._

"I think I do." Link finally responded slowly. His voice wavered as well, and he sat up from the floor, crossing his legs. "I...I read your diary, I admit. While on my way to defeat Ganon. It will still intact, well intact actually. I...I found out about us, how we _were_. How we both seemed to feel about each other. We kissed. It seems that we were lovers."

"Yes." Zelda now sat up from Link's bed. "Yes, Link, we were. Do you remember this yourself?"

"I don't, memory wise." Link's response brought upon sadness to both of them. "And for that I am sorry. I wish I could see what it was like. But...I felt drawn to you from the moment I woke up. It was a pulling towards you that I could not explain. Perhaps a devotion. I imagine this is what it was like to love you. And what it's still like to love you. I don't like to always assume, Princess, but I am thinking that is what you were wanting to tell the Deku Tree. That you love me."

Zelda stood up from Link's bed, sitting down in front of Link. The moonlight was the only light they had as she took his hands into hers, carefully.

" _Yes_." Was all she could say. "I do love you. I have this whole time. So much, that I almost can't stand it. I didn't fully understand it as a sixteen and seventeen year old girl then, and a century later I am still trying to fully understand it. But a part of me doesn't want to dwell on it. I just want to...experience it....with you."

Link intertwined his fingers with hers, looking her in the eyes. His look was intense, and Zelda felt her insides seem to go to mush. He was so handsome, beautiful even. His looks do so much to her.

"You still...desire to experience love with me? A relationship?"

Zelda feels so vulnerable that tears begin to fall. She feels so exposed, and she does not know if she could take a heartbreak after so much joy in finally being free. 

"I love you, is all I know. And all I want to do when it comes to you. But I could understand if you felt unsure, or didn't feel the same way-"

"I confessed to you that i do feel the same way." Link reaches up a hand, hesitantly, to wipe away some tears. "You're trembling, you're nervous. Are you scared? Of me?"

"I am overwhelmed with how I feel for you."

"I have said it to you, all I have done is think about you." Link's continued to gently stroke her face. "I've longed for you in ways that I don't fully understand. I do love you too, I am certain. But...I'm unsure how I can love you with my role. I feel an unexplainable conflict. Is this allowed? What would the kingdom say? Am I being selfish? I am not confused for how I feel. I am confused on the right way of where we go from here."

Zelda closed her eyes and deeply sighed. "You were worried about that back then as well. I wish that would have been left behind in the past. I don't care what anyone says, we saved Hyrule, shouldn't we be allowed to have this happiness?" Her voice broke. "I don't know what do to with what i feel for you!"

"Zelda." Link pulled her body into his in a hug as she sobbed into his shirt. "I am sorry this is hurting you. I want your love to be a source of happiness, not of frustration or grief."

Zelda said nothing, continuing to cry. He is reminded of him embracing her in her grief of losing their dear ones in the past, a memory he often thought of since it was revealed. She felt so right in his arms. He knew he wanted to protect her from so much more, including himself if he was a source of pain. 

"We will figure this out." Link told her gently. "But please, know that I love you. I am wiling to figure it all out with you, just as I've been trying to figure out this new world."

Zelda nodded and pulled away from Link. "That's fair.. I would love that. I love you too, Link, so much." Her eyes looked tired, and Link remembered that they were going to need to leave in a few hours. "We should get some rest."

"Together?" Zelda asked. Link knew what she really meant, and in light of their conversation and revelation, there was no question in Link's mind that at least _this_ was the right thing to do.

"Together." Link stood up and helped Zelda up as well before joining Zelda on the bed. His body was already strongly responding this closeness in this way, especially as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him, her backside against him. _Please respect her_ , Link told himself. _Please control yourself._

But Zelda turned around so that she was now facing him, his arm still around her. 

"Link." She said quietly. "Will you kiss me?"

His heart dropped and he felt himself surge with so many emotions, the biggest one of all desire. 

"Yes, Princess. I will."

They closed in on each other immediately, lips crashing. He wanted the kiss to be sweet. He has meant for it to be so in his head, considering the tone of their conversation. He cursed himself for this, and cursed himself for not doing this as soon as he saw her again after the Calamity was defeated. He cursed himself for how good this felt, their tongues beginning to meet in a frenzy, and how his hand around her waist was pulling him even closer, not allowing her to escape.

_Stop_ , he told himself. _You must be scaring her._

_Don't stop_ , she told herself. _He wants this just as I want this._

Soon enough, Link felt himself harden, as the Princess' squirming body was rubbing against him. He let out a small groan, knowing that if that didn't stop, he didn't know what else he would do next. He knew what he wanted to do. But he wanted to protect her from himself as well. Not until he was certain they were ready. 

"Zelda." Link released his hold on her, moving from her mouth to kissing her forehead. Both of their hearts were racing, he could feel it. "I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry."

"I'm not sorry." Zelda responded, "I'm _not._ "

"We should...we should rest..."

"How can I rest when you've kissed me like that? I've waited for this for so long. I love you, and I want to show you."

"You have proven it to me by saving my life." Link smiled, caressing her arm. 

"And that's...that's not all I can do."

Link was nervous, knowing that he was a _man and_ that everything they just did felt so _right,_ especially with her.

"Are you comfortable when I touch you?" Zelda asked, sitting up.

"Yes." Link responded back quickly. "I loved it when we touched." Link sat up with her. "How much...how far did we go, in touching...back then?"

"I..." Zelda felt nervous, embarrassed again, remembering that conversation like it was yesterday. "Just kissing and caressing the body. We never...you know..."

"We never had sex?" Link asked more directly. 

"...No. But, I ..." She wasn't sure if she should be telling him this. "I had wanted to. But you had reservations, as my Knight...understandably so, I suppose..."

Link swallowed and closed his eyes. He knew, how he felt after that kiss, after being exposed to the hunger of it and the hunger or craving her touch, that if she asked him to make love to her now, he would. But he didn't think it should be that simple. She was the Princess of Hyrule. She could not have been that simple.

"Thank you, for telling me." Link said to her. "I am honored that you would want to...experience that with me. You must have really loved me, really trusted me."

"I still do."

Link nodded. "We should try and sleep, Zelda. I promise you that this conversation does not end here. You can trust me." _As long as I can control myself,_ Link added to himself. _I have a feeling that I don't even know the things I am capable of._

Zelda agreed and laid back down, Link following suit. This time, Zelda laid her head on Link's chest, and made a comment about hearing his heartbeat, before sleep took hold of her. Link looked up at the ceiling, willing himself to only think of things that are lovely. Zelda repeatedly came to his mind. 

________________

"We'll make our way to Zora's domain. Divine Beast Vah Ruta...looks like it stopped working."

The past week was full of so many adjustments that Link and Zelda both began to wonder if they took actual gratification in being so busy rather than resting. 

When Link and Zelda visited Impa, Zelda's sense of wonder seemed to come back within their conversations. Whether it was sharing memories, more information about the Diving beast and even Ganon himself, the friends seemed to have started back from where they last stopped. Link was glad to see Zelda so happy again, smiling so big that he was certain her cheeks must have hurt. Zelda, in the meantime, was so comfortable with Impa that it was a reminder that the past was real and not so distant after all. She once had a father, more friends, and a kingdom, and there was hope to have the latter of those three things, if she so actually desired it. Impa highlighted the importance of Hyrule's existence, since Hyrule was considered Hylia's own blessed and beloved state, a land of unity within the constant battle between good and evil. Zelda already felt weary of the implications of what her being a Queen would mean, the responsibilities that she would possibly be beholden to. 

Impa has suggested to visit all of the divine beast to pray Hylia's blessings over each one, both as her having the power of Hylia AND also as a way to personally commemorate each Champion lost in battle so long ago. Zelda felt some nervousness as the prospects of meeting all of these people again, answering questions to which she did not have the answer to, as well as not fully knowing what she wanted as well. She may have been 117 years old, but she still felt like a child when she remained unsure of such a big responsibility. 

"But for Hyrule, I will." She told Link one night in Kakariko, the night before they decided to head back to the Castle to retrieve some items, per request of Zelda being so curious as to which belongings still were available for her. "Even if I don't know what being a Queen truly means...I will do my duty. But what does duty mean in this new Hyrule, Link?"

Link was rubbing Zelda's back as she stared into the fire. "It's true that much has changed, Princess. But I think Impa is right..unity is needed, for restoring Hyrule's future. Especially if, as Impa suggested, the battle with Ganon never just _ends_."

The next day, the two left early to go to the castle. Luckily, there were no monsters left, with guardians having been deactivated out of Ganon's possession. Link thought that Zelda would be devastated to see the state of her old room, but she actually investigated with excitement that seemed true to Zelda'a inquisitive spirit. She exclaimed her fascination with what things remained well-preserved and what things were damaged due to age and malice. Zelda took her diary and several books before finding her previous blue traveling outfit with black leggings. She laughed to herself how she is grateful for the good material, as she wanted to wear it again immediately. Link could only smile at her enthusiasm, until Zelda brought up her father.

"Perhaps I should go to his room. Maybe I should say my final goodbye."

Link remembered that he had read the King's journal as well, in the library of the castle. He told her that, as her eyes widened. "Can you show me?" Link nodded and lead her to the library where he had read the journal. Zelda was shaking when she held it in her hands, and sat down.

"I'm not sure I want to read it." she quietly stated. "He was not...proud that I could not awaken my powers...I still at times feel as if I am at fault for not awakening my powers in time. Perhaps he wouldn't have died in such a way-"

"I think you should read it." Link interrupted. "He...wrote some things I think you would appreciate."

Zelda frowned and opened his journal, silent. Link gave her time of privacy, looking over at what other books seemed to be in the library. After about 10 minutes, Link walked back to Zelda's location where she had the journal closed and held to her chest.

"He wanted to speaking kindly to me when I returned from the Spring of Power. He was going to allow me to continue researching after all. He...felt remorse at the harshness. He loved me and didn't think I was a failure." Tears were streaming down her eyes. "He never got the chance to tell me.

Link's heart broke for her. He knew this was something she needed to read, knowing that some guilt still lingered inside of her. Link nodded and leaned down towards her.

"I thought you should know." He said softly, brushing some hair behind her ear.

Zelda looked up at him. "I am so glad you told me. I cannot thank you enough. There is so much to grieve here. But this helps. Truly. Thank you, Link."

Leading back to the current moment, where Zelda mapped out plans to Zora's Domain.

Walking towards their horses, Zelda paused. "I can no longer hear the voice inside the sword. I suppose it would make sense if my power had dwindled over the past 100 years." Zelda then turned around to face Link again, face bright, grin even brighter, green eyes the brightest. "I'm surprised to admit it, but I can accept that." 

It had been a week since their kiss on the bed at his home in Hateno. It had been a week straight since he had thoughts of pure love and pure lust, playing over in his head what if he would have just taken her right there in the bed when she admitted that she proposed sex in the past. But there was so much Link didn't know that he still wanted to. What could their future truly look like together? What would be the consequence of being _that_ intimate with her? Has she ever had sex before? _Had_ _he, ever, with anyone_?

Though he did not remember if he had, something he just knew is that sex was something that was not taken lightly, as they would literally be together in the closest way possible. 

But it did not stop his want for her, and her want for him. Hormones overtake any logic, Link supposed. 

On the way to Zora's domain, they decided to skip a stable and camp outside. "It's so nostalgic to me," Zelda assured Link. "We would camp sometimes on our way to some destinations. It's not what my father often wanted, but you would convince him that I would be taken care of."

Link agreed, and the two set up their tent, enough to fit two bedrolls. However, Link's condition to them camping outside was for him to keep watch overnight. Though monsters haven't been seen in a while, he was not fully convinced of their disappearance. 

Link showed Zelda how to cook a fish over the fire, a meat to have with their rice. He couldn't help but laugh a few times at how precise Zelda wanted to be, writing down each spice, how much to add in, the amount of time to hold it over the fire. It was adorable, and Link couldn't help but hug her to himself after she went on about the importance of getting it _just right_.

After their meal, they stared at the fire for a few moments. Zelda brought up concerns for how king Dorephan would receive her, especially after Mipha's loss. Link shared with her his experience of the Zora being receptive to him, though he knew that he had more of a history with them. Zelda accepted his reassurances, then expressed feeling tired and wanting to head to sleep to be well-rested for their day long trip tomorrow. 

As Zelda stood up to head to the tent, Link gently wrapped his hand around her wrist. Zelda looked down, a look of surprise on her face. Surprise, but no fear. 

"Is something wrong, Link?" Zelda asked. "Is there something you need?"

Link wasn't completely sure what he was doing, what came over him. There was something in that moment that he felt that he needed. He lightly pulled on her arm, gesturing for her to sit on his lap. Zelda looked even more surprised but followed the gesture. He wrapped his around her waist as she sat down in him, and he took a hand to her chin, smoothing it over with his thumb.

"You are so beautiful. Especially under this moonlight."

Zelda gasped, heart racing again as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder. "Thank you, Link."

"I would like to kiss you again." Link looked into her eyes. "So then, I am going to kiss you now."

There was no protest as their lips met again, slower than their previous one a week ago, more explorative and more patient. Any other moment, Link was sure that he would not want to do this in public, to wait until they were both covered up in private, especially with a tent that was simply right behind them. But it didn't seem to matter in this moment. Their kiss deepened, tongue meeting tongue, and he allowed himself to move his hands to her lower back, granting a groan from Zelda inside his mouth. A groan of permission. His hands went further down, grabbing her bottom, as her hands went up through his shirt, touching is bare chest.

Zelda broke their kiss, but Link did not stop kissing her, moving his attentions to her neck. 

"Perhaps we should move this to inside the tent."

Link easily picks her up, her legs wrapped around him still, and takes them both inside the tent. He zips it up so quickly that Zelda is surprised he doesn't rip the tent. He goes back over to her, laying on a bedroll and taking off her shirt. He pauses... _she's taking off her shirt._

"Zelda, you don't-"

"I want to. It feels rather hot in here, don't you think?"

She is left with a brassiere holding her breast up. Zelda also cannot believe she is doing this either. But she wants it, wants him, and the heat between her legs confirmed it all. Zelda was a maid, never having had sex before, yet nothing inside of her wanted her to be cautious. 

"Kiss me." She finally said, reaching out her arms. Zelda's body looked inviting, and as he approached her slowly with some precaution, hr body felt so warm. Zelda said as much to him, and he knew their heat was radiating through the tent.

They resumed their kissing, their previous kissing game having started again. With each second the kisses lasted, Link told himself that he would never let this woman go, that he would love her the way she deserved to be loved. Zelda eventually took his hands and placed it on her breast, encouraging him to squeeze. Link did so, and the hardening of his member became even more painful. 

"Zelda, i think this is my limit for right now." Link finally said. Zelda frowned. 

"What stops you, Link?"

"I..." Link could not truly say. He loved this woman so much. "I don't think I can stop if I go any further."

"And what if I don't want you to stop?" Zelda challenged. 

Link grimaced. "I want our... I want out first time to be in different circumstances." He caressed her neck. " I love you and I want to make love to you, believe me. But I would prefer it to be...somewhere else."

This was not untrue; if they were going to do this, knowing that she had never done this before, he thought of a million other places that he would prefer to do this. He also wanted her to be relaxed, comfortable in her decision and not frenzied. Although, he felt not relaxed, comfortable and frenzied. He _wanted it_. But self control was the way of the knight. Perhaps _he_ was projecting. Truth be told, he was also batting the _appropriateness_ of it all. Why did it still feel wrong? Did he think that Rhoam was watching over him?

Zelda nods. "I will try to wait, Link. I'm sorry if it's uncomfortable."

"No, it's not that." Link said. "There is nobody else i would rather do experience it. I love you, Zelda. I want to make you happy."

Zelda looked at him, pensive expression on his face. "What if I touch you? 

"Touch me?"

"Yes. Touch you. And what if you trust me while I touch you? Maybe you don't trust yourself, but I trust myself. But...I want your permission first.

Link nodded. "I do trust you." He kissed her softly again. 

Link knew that he was a man figuring it all out. He was a man in love, but a man also wanting to figure out what respect truly meant. A man who wanted the Princess all to himself, in ways that made him realize he was only Hylian, and not prone to temptation. Being a knight provided him with many ways to bring himself to self-denial and self-control. 

He knew, that as Zelda encouraged him to lay down as she took off his shirt and kissed him down his chest, that he would do anything to please the her, as long as he could ensure that it could guarantee her safety in many ways. He would say "yes" to any request that resulted in her flourishing, and "no" to any request that was not life-giving. 

But when Zelda's kiss further down to his groin...when she unbuttoned his pants, eliciting a nervous sigh from him, followed by "What are you doing, Zelda?"...when he does not stop her from looking into his eyes from down there, a look in her eyes of such _care..._ when her mouth kisses his cock once, before opening her small mouth and taking him in it...when he gasps, sighs, and closes his eyes, trying to hold back a moan as he became overwhelmed with pleasure he had not known in a long time, and as he gently put a hand on her head....

He does not say no. 

________________

Each night, a new boundary was crossed. But perhaps it was no longer considered a boundary if both of them very much wanted it.

Link's modesty of wanting to wait until they were at a _better_ place went out the window when he experienced his first first orgasm with Zelda there. She had pleased him orally, and he loved every moment of it. Shame quickly replaced that pleasurable high he felt, thinking that he yet again took advantage of her.

"I know what you're thinking." Zelda had told him after a few moments. "Don't. It was a honor to try that. Please don't feel bad."

"I need to do something for you now. Link responded, holding herself to him. "I am sorry for all that I said before...if i made you feel I didn't want-"

"You worry about me too much." Zelda interrupted. "I did what I wanted and we enjoyed it. I got to see what it's like...I remember hearing my handmaidens talk about it, and I always wondered what it was like..." Zelda snuggled closer to Link. "Perhaps I should write down more about it in my notes!" She teased. 

Link had laughed, the insisted that there was something he could do. At this point, he was willing to forget his past reservations and do anything. But Zelda announced she was tired and slept. Internally, she laughed, wanting Link to know what it was like to be told to wait. A part of her wanted to also observe how long Link, a well-trained knight and Hylia-ordained Hero, who slumbered for a century, could wait to engage in offered coitus. But of course, Zelda knew that Link was not an experiment, but convincingly the only thing she loved the most in her young-ish life. 

Link had awakened later than Zelda, to his surprise and displeasure. He wondered why he hadn't heard her, and why he had allowed himself to sleep in when he needed to keep them safe. But the real panic came when Link noticed that his Master sword was _not_ next to him. And he _always_ kept it next to him. 

Link cursed and stood up quickly, not caring to put his shirt on but buttoning up his pants as he went outside to see what was going on. Zelda was there, fire started, looking content and looking...different. 

She had cut her hair. And, as evidenced by the sword in her hand, the Master sword had done the deed. 

"Zelda..." Link was unsure what to say. Zelda looked over at him, a small grin on her face. 

"Good morning, Link. I thought that we could just reheat the fish for breakfast, but then I remembered we ate the last of it last night."

"Your hair. My sword." Link responded back, cursing himself for forgetting how to speak properly in the moment. 

Zelda nodded. "You don't like it?"

"You look beautiful." Link sat next to her, running a hand through her hair. "I think it actually suits you."

"A new life, a new beginning, I call it." Zelda smiled. "Rather symbolic, I think. There's so many new beginnings we have together. I feel even more weight has been lifted. 

Link nodded. He wanted to tell her to wake him up next time, and also to try not to take the sword without his permission, but Zelda did look stunningly different that he began to wonder if there was anything she could wear or any way she could style her hair in which she wouldn't look perfect.

They travelled more, spending a whole day to get to the mountain that would take them on Zelda's favorite path to Zora's Domain. That night, they camped right at the foot of the mountain. 

Conversations of Zelda's nervousness of meeting Dopheran yet again turned into another kissing game, this time leading to the removal of clothes and further exploration of the body. Link had wanted to explore all of her, including returning the favor of her sweet gift from yesterday. But Zelda stopped him, a look of desperation in her eyes.

"I want to skip that for tonight." Zelda told him. "I want _it_ instead."

"It?" Link asked dumbly. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"I want it to finally happen. I want to know what sex feels like."

"What's the rush?" Link teased, reaching down a hand to touch her heat. She sighed, quivering at his touch, knowing how wet she was. _Arousal_ , she remembered reading when she became more curious about sex when she was 16 years old. For him. 

" _You're the rush_." Zelda responded back. "My rush."

Link smiled. "I like the sound of that. Your rush." 

He allowed a finger to slip between her folds, looking up at her, and she nodded. "How do i know you're ready?"

"I'm telling you, aren't I?"

Link chuckled. "You are."

"But you still want it somewhere special?"

Link rolled his eyes. "I would prefer that. But I would also much more prefer _you wherever._ "

"A lot has changed since last night." Zelda teased.

"Zelda..." Link pushed a finger a little further into her, earning a wince from Zelda and the hardening of his penis even more. "I don't want to hurt you...am I hurting you now?"

"I just never inserted anything inside before, believe it or not. I always would just touch _here_..."

Zelda showed Link her clitoris, and he rubbed it curiously, Zelda moaning in response, resulting in himself becoming fully erect. 

"I don't want you to be in pain if i...if I let go." Link said, not stopping his finger work on her clitoris and inside her vagina. Zelda bit her lip, trying to hold back another moan. 

"I expect it to happen my first time." Zelda stopped Link, siting up. "It's different for each woman, but if that is what happens to me, I risk that possibility. That is not more important than being with you."

Link fisted his erection in his pants, not believing who he has become in just a day and feeling unsure of the prospects of hurting the woman he loved. 

"What can I do to make you trust me? That this is best for me and that i know that i want and that I am a woman that can make my own decisions?" Zelda blurted out. Link was surprised at the content of what she was saying. 

"I do trust you." Link said defensively. "I always have and always will."

"You don't want to go through with this."

"I do. And I will. I just...always want to protect you, is all. From causing you any pain."

"If it's too much, I'll let you know." Zelda said in a small voice. Truth was, she felt unsure of this as well. Would she actually tell him? 

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me." Zelda repeated. " _Please_."

Link knew in that moment that Zelda's wish was more than simply wanting sex. She longed for that bond that making love brought, the trust instilled in it, the equal receiving that brought pleasure, excitement and trust. 

He wanted that, too.

"Princess. Zelda." Link hovered over her as she laid down. "Please know that i love you. I trust you do. Do you trust I do?"

"Yes, Link."

"I love you so much. I would do anything. There has never been and will be nobody other that I want to share the rest of my life with."

"I know, Link."

"What are we to be, after this, if we make this decision."

Zelda's eyes watered, holding his face. "What would you want us to be?"

"Something that honors and upholds you like the Goddess you are."

Zelda and Link stared at each other, trying to read each other for the longest time. And reading each other worked, as they both finally said, in unison, 

"Marry me."

__________________

Deep breaths, sweat and tangled limbs. The results of their third round of lovemaking that night.

In their in-the-moment agreement to marry each other, passion overtook them yet again. Suddenly everything felt to right to Link. He would have her forever, protect her, make her happy. Link looked into her eyes with concern as he lined himself up to her entrance, reassuring her of his love and making her promise to let him know if it hurts or if she wants him to stop. She nods in agreement, and he presses into _her._

No poem, song, fantasy had while touching himself, could ever express how good it felt to be inside of her. It wasn't just her vagina that felt good...it was _her. There was no other pleasure in this world that can possibly beat this,_ he reflected later. It was all so close, warm, tight, intense, that Link could not hold back the sounds of pleasure that wanted to so desperately escape his lips. Her heartbeat. Her gasps and sighs, her widened eyes, the way she bit her lip, wanting to hold back soon. She was wincing again soon enough. Link asked her if she was okay, if she was hurting her, and she responded by not responding, but instead moving her hips to indicate that he needed to keep going. Link moaned again, happy to oblige. It was all too overwhelming, and needed to be buried into ALL aspects of her.

Zelda did hurt at first, but she was okay with it, as the pain in her mind indicated a new beginning, just like her hair- a gateway into a reality, a threshold to go through to become a new Zelda, a Zelda that would _know_ her kingdom, figure out how to unite the kingdom, perhaps even become it's leader, if they would have her. The pain she felt was nothing compared to the pleasure of Link helping her reach that threshold.

_He keeps me looking forward to another day._

By the time the pain was going away, replaced by pleasure that she did not think would ever be possible in her life, Link pulled out quickly and spilled himself on the outside of her thigh with one final groan. Panting afterwards, he looks up at her apologetically. 

"Don't say it." Zelda warned. "I loved it."

Link nodded, looking up at the sky as if to thank Hylia and ask for forgiveness for denying the princess for too long. 

"Thank you, Link. I love you."

"I love you, too. But we meant it, right?"

"What?"

"Marrying each other. I want that." Link said. "I would like your hand, if you'd have me. I know that I am not a prince. I know that I am just a knight. I know that it's not traditional. But..."

"We've been through so much together." Zelda finished for him. "And i don't care about those stupid traditions. I will marry for love. Hyrule deserves a king like you."

"We're not being irrational and impulsive, are we?"

"I'm not."

Link smiled at that. "Hmm. I'm not, either."

"I don't want a royal wedding." Zelda kissed Link. "I don't want to approval of others. We left that behind in the old world. Hyrulians with their expectations on tradition...they controlled everything. But the Hyrule I envision, lovers can be husbands and wives no matter the social standing. I love _you."_

_"_ Nobody other?" Link asked.

"Nobody can or will take your place. Who else has a bond such as ours? I asked you once in the past, if we defeated Calamity, if you would consider a future together. A marriage."

Link smiled at her. "What did I say?"

"Perhaps."

Link shook his head. "I was a fool for not saying yes."

"It made sense at the context, at the time, no matter how much I hated to hear it. But it has come to fruition. We defeated Calamity and we still love each other. If I know it's you, why wait? Why consider any others?"

Link could say nothing to that. His mind has changed so fast yet he doesn't wish to correct it. There was nothing _to_ correct. He knew everything she said to be true.

"When would you like to marry?"

"How about tomorrow?"

Link laughed. "We are due to go to Zora's Domain tomorrow."

"Would they have someone who could marry us?"

Link frowned. "I wouldn't recommend there. Maybe it's not the best setting." In truth, he did not want to disrespect the Zora by showing up as Mipha's former desired intended, asking to marry the Princess of Hyrule who, to some of the Zora, held some responsibility for Mipha's death for not unleashing her power. It was no fault of Zelda's, but they didn't know that, just as Zelda didn't know that he was her intended.

He shook his head again.

"I know the place I want to marry you. After Zora's domain, we will head there, I promise."

Zelda smiled. "Is it a surprise."

"Yeah, you could say that. It's a place you're not familiar with."

"A new adventure? With you?" Zelda smiled, kissing him yet again. "Okay, Link. For you, I will wait."

Their kiss lead more touching, which lead to another chance at lovemaking. And this time, with eyes fluttering, Zelda felt nothing but pleasure.

_______________________

"We are gathered here to join the Hero of Hyrule, Link, and Queen Zelda of Hyrule in matrimony."

Zelda winced at the _Queen_ part, still unsure of her confidence in being named Queen as she was still in the process of visiting many part of Hyrule, reacquainted herself with their leaders. But when Zelda and Link had arrived to Zora's Domain, Link had a feeling that word would travel fast. The disappearance of monsters and seeing her for herself confirmed it- Zelda is alive and well. The Calamity is defeated. Zelda insisted on not being called Queen during the ceremony, but Kapson was by the books and stated it would be a sin in Hylia's eye to not acknowledge all of her, especially when she herself has the blood of the Goddess. 

Link chose Tarrey Town to marry Zelda for two reasons- one, he witnessed a beautiful ceremony there after he helped build the town. Second, Tarrey Town was fairly knew and not a well-visited placed just yet. It would grand them some privacy, one that the citizens of Tarrey Town would provide, as they remained forever grateful for Link's contributions. 

"Before the eyes of these witnesses and before those of Goddess Hylia..." Kapson's voice drawled out, then looking to Link. "Do you take Queen Zelda to be your wife, to have and to hold, in good times and in bad?"

Link looked to Zelda, squeezing her hand and giving her a grin before looking at Kapson, nodding. "I do."

There was a small cry heard behind him, and Link turned to the witnesses, people he had met during his journey and who cared deeply for the princess. Paya was in tears, clutching Impa, who just smiled and nodded. Purah, Robbie, people that knew Zelda from a century ago. there as well. Link had thought of inviting Sidon, Yunobo and Riju, but the ceremony was meant to be small and discrete, and the Princess, no, _Queen_ wanted people she knew, Paya being an exception because she was Impa's relative. 

"Zelda, Queen of Hyrule, before the eyes of these witnesses and before those of Goddess Hylia...do you take Link, Hero of Hyrule, as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health?"

"I.." She looked over to Link, tears threatening to spill over her eyes. This was a love story a century in the making. Young love, a knowing love, love that no longer needed to wait once in was found and realized again. "I do." She responded in a voice shaking with joy. 

  
"And so, dearly beloved, please help me in greeting this newly married couple....may their rule over Hyrule shine bright, and I wish this couple nothing but marital bliss as they set out on their news responsibilities. Long may they reign!"

"Long may they reign!" repeated those in attendance. This would have overwhelmed and shocked the couple, addressing their rule that has not been officially established or realized, had they not been so happy that they were one under Hylia. 

"Hylia is pleased." Zelda smiled at him, embracing him. "I feel it."

Flower petals filled the area, and Zelda realized that they were Silent Princess petals. She could no longer contain her tears. She could not know that such joy existed. 

"Let's celebrate tonight." Link whispered. "After everyone leaves. I would very much like to please you the way you pleased me that one night...you never gave me a chance."

"And now we have all the chances in the world." Zelda responded back teasingly. Hand in hand, they walked towards their guest to thank them all individually for coming. 

Later that evening, before going into their inn they were to stay at in Tarrey Town, Zelda looked up at the moon, thanking the Goddess yet again. Link walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. 

"My bride. What thoughts are crossing your mind?"

"How much grace the Goddess has. It's strange and cannot be explained. We lost so many, Hyrule suffered so much...I did not truly expect a happy ending, years into my battle. Now, I am the happiest I have ever been, and yet i feel some guilt." Zelda leaned her head back towards Link. "I've wanted this more than anything, since I was sixteen years old I fantasized of marrying you. It could have been a girlish crush then, but it didn't become that way over time. I think it was true, even. Not even girlish. I had to wait so long for this, and it was all worth it. But at what cost? What if i had only known that my realized love for you earlier could have prevented their deaths?"

Link sighed. "I think it was more complex than that. With the power you did have, you fought him off for how long you needed to fight him off. But I was needed too. And you saved me as well, to finish the job. I miss them too, truly. But this burden or survival's guilt...it is not one that you need to carry alone. Not anymore."

Zelda smiled at this. "I receive your words. I love you. There could not possibly have been anyone else for me. Nobody else could understand. There's nobody else I would rather call my man."

"Probably not. I know our bond is deep. But..." Link teasingly tickled her side. "My good looks also help my case, right?"

"Link!" Zelda giggled, slapping his hand away. "Since when did you become so full of yourself?"

"Since I've filled myself in you." He responded back. "All of you. And I never want to leave."

Zelda kissed him then, but it was a quick one, for Link grabbed her arm and lead her into the inn, both of them laughing along the way.

"Come, wife, let me show you what you mean to me."


End file.
